The Ranger, Calenglin II
by JessicaDupont
Summary: Calenglin has left Rivendell and is on his way to Lothlorien. But who, and what, does he meet on his way through Middle Earth? Sequel to The Ranger, Calenglin
1. Dreams

* * *

_The Ranger, Calenglîn **II  
**Chapter One: Dreams_**

* * *

**

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.  
It began with the forging of the Great Rings. _

Three were given to the Elves: immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.  
Seven to the Dwarf-lords: great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.  
And nine. Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desire power.

_  
For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived._

_For another ring was made..._

_  
In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others.  
And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life._

_  
One Ring to rule them all._

_  
One by one, free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring.  
But there were some who resisted._

_  
A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.  
Victory was near.  
But the power of the Ring could not be undone._

_  
It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.  
Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated._

_  
The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.  
But the hearts of men are easily corrupted... And the Ring of power has a will of its own..._

_  
It betrayed Isildur to his death._

_  
And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend; legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Ring passed out of all knowledge.  
Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer..._

_  
The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there it consumed him.  
The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited.  
Darkness crept back in the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear.  
And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come._

_  
It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the Ring did not intend... It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._

_  
A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._

_  
For the time would soon come when Hobbits would shape the fortunes of all._

* * *

Calenglîn, elf, wizard and Ranger of the North, sat up with a start.  
"What the **hell** was that?" he whispered into the night. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart.

When Calenglîn's heart had stopped trying to outrun the horses of Rohan, The elf looked around.

Where was he?  
Ah, yes, now he remembered. He was just inside the Gap of Rohan, and it would take two, almost three weeks before he were in the Golden Woods of Lothlórien.

Calenglîn yawned as he checked the sky.  
It was almost dawn, so he could go up instead of waiting anymore.  
The elf crawled sleepily from his bedroll, as the sky slowly turned pink from the rising sun.

'**_I wonder if I will meet a living, breathing person today?_**' Calenglîn thought as he stretched before he started to put out the camp.

**_TBC  
_**

**_

* * *

_**  
And Here you have the Seq! Not very orginal, eh? The Same name, but with ´II´ in it.  
Well,well.

And here you have the ones that Reviwed on the last chapter in the first story:

* * *

**JuMiKu:** lol Yeah, I can see Elfling!Erestor beg his parents to keep the stray little puppy!

* * *

**hplver:** Just look at my 'Favorite' list and there you have them.

* * *

**Illeanah:** That's the point! A sudden ending, then...MWOHAHAH! I give you to my pet Ranger, Calen'! Grins

* * *

**Namaco:** Yep It's Harry/Legolas!

* * *

**SeulWolfe:** Yes. Maybe. Legolas.

* * *

Love you Sweeties//J.D

* * *


	2. Meeting the Rohorrim

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Two: Meeting the Rohorrim

* * *

**Calenglîn yawned as he checked the sky. It was almost dawn, so he could go up instead of waiting anymore. The elf crawled sleepily from his bedroll, as the sky slowly turned pink from the rising sun. **

'_I wonder if I will meet a living, breathing person today?_**' Calenglîn thought as he stretched before he started to put out the camp.**

* * *

Calenglîn closed his eyes and breathed deeply. On the plains of Rohan the wind was free to flow as it wanted. A soft, late, summer wind flew around his head, making Calenglîn's dark hair fly around his head.

It was late august and it taken Calenglîn a month and a week to ride from Rivendell to Rohan in a calm pace. He had followed Bruinen (Loudwater) down until he came to Nîn-in-Eilph (Swanfleet) where he turned east and rode through Dunland, meeting nobody on the way.  
He had ridden past Isengard, over the bridge at the Fords of Isen into the Gap of Rohan.  
And there was where he had slept for the night.

The elf sighed and put his hood over his head again; after all, you can never know which men who liked elves and which who did not, could you?  
Just as Calenglîn prepared to take Snowflame, or _Lossënárë_ as her name was in Sindarin, into gallop;  
he heard horns sound over the plains.

When he looked to his right he saw a group of horsemen gallop over the plains towards him.  
They had long shining spears in their hands and Calenglîn figured that they were of the Rohorrim.  
Snowflame started to dance nervously on the spot as the men with the spears came closer.  
Calenglîn stroke her neck to calm her and she stopped her 'dancing' but here ears flickered to and fro.

When Calenglîn looked up from his horse, he saw that the group was very near.  
They closed the distance between them as they surrounded the elf and his horse.  
The one who apparently was the leader rode forth.

"Speak stranger! Who are thou and what is your business in Rohan?" he demanded.

Calenglîn raised an eyebrow and answered coldly,  
"If I knew that one was not welcomed to cross your lands, _horse master_, I would have taken the way over the Misty Mountains to reach my destination faster. But, as you can see, I took this path because I wanted to see the rumoured beauty of Rohan."

Here the elf smiled behind his hood.

"But I will answer your questions if you too tell me. I am simply a messenger from Rivendell, a Ranger I am and Calenglîn is my name. My business is simply to cross your lands before I ride north towards Lothlórien where my mission will be completed."

Calenglîn lowered his hood and he saw a look of understanding spread across the leaders face.  
The leader motioned to his group to lower the spears and they did as commanded.  
The leader took off his helmet and brown/blond hair flew freely in the wind.  
Blue eyes sparkled with life and the man bowed his head to Calenglîn.

"I am sorry, master elf, of our disruption in your mission. I am Theodred son of Théoden and leader of the Rohorrim." The young man smiled at the elf and was reviled to get one back.

"Think nothing of it Theodred _Théodeníon_. It is I who should be sorry, for I rode into your lands without permission from your king" the elf said.

Theodred shaked his head at the elf and motioned at his men to make an opening in the ring. As they did as commanded, the leader waved at Calenglîn to ride through.  
"Go my friend, we will no longer delay you in your mission" he said.

Calenglîn smiled at him, "Thank you, Theodred son of Théoden. I will remember your kindness and keep it in my heart as long as I live" the elf nodded at the man before he tighten his hold on the reins as he cried,  
"_Noro Lim _Lossënárë! _Noro Lim_!"

And with that, both elf and horse was once again on their way to Lothlórien.

* * *

And long away, in the heart of Lórien, a dark haired elven lady stopped in her tracks. "I feel something…" she murmured, "Something is going to change very soon…"**_

* * *

_**

_I am sorry for the long wait but I am 14! I have tests every other day! The teachers is trying to kill us with homework.It's the simple truth I'm afraid._

Thanks to my reviwers!

* * *

**SeulWolfe:** Thanks! Yep, Legolas/Harry is really cool!

* * *

**Illeanah:** You're not insane areyou? Yes it's the text from the movie. My friend e-mailed it to me.

* * *

**Never Odd Or eveN: **I'm afraid that the Harry/legolas mushiness won't start in a few chapters yet. O.K!

* * *

**lily:** O.K. Thanks!

* * *

**Ox King:** Yeah, I know, I know! I'm the best! _Wink_. Sure!

* * *

**Namaco:** O.K

* * *

**Sweet-single:** Unfortulary (sp?) no, I don't know anymore Harry/Legolas fics. Do you?

* * *

**Pendecardiel: **You love my story? _big hug_ I love you too Honey! _Wink!_

* * *

Chocolate-cookies to everyone!  
Namárië//J.D

* * *


	3. What's Another Year?

_The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter_ _Three: What's Another Year?_**

* * *

**

**And long away, in the heart of Lórien, a dark haired elven lady stopped in her tracks. "I feel something…" she murmured, "Something is going to change very soon…"**

* * *

Calenglîn was riding right outside the edge of the Fangorn Forest. He was tired, He was wet and he was miserable. The young elf had been riding for two days without rest. Both he and Snowflame were ready to collapse. But Lothlórien was so close, yet so far away…**_

* * *

I've been waiting such a long time,  
looking out for you  
But you're not here  
What's another year?_**

* * *

Aragorn had been on Hobbit-watch when Gandalf had come. That was about a month ago. Now he was on his way through Rohan, skirting the White Mountains. He was hunting the creature Gollum together with Gandalf. Gollum was apparently the creature who once had the One Ring in his possession.**_

* * *

I've been waking such a long time,  
reaching out for you  
But you're not near  
What's another year?_**

* * *

Arwen Evenstar was standing in her room in Lothlórien, looking through the big window. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. Arwen snorted, she was beginning to sound like her grandmother. She blamed it on the daily talks they had, she and her nanitta. The Lady of Rivendell shook her head before she headed towards the door. It was time for her meeting with her grandparents.**_

* * *

What's another year,  
For someone who's lost everything that he owns?  
What's another year,  
For someone who's getting used to being alone?_**

* * *

The blond elf rubbed his eyes tiredly. These days seemed to grow longer by every day. He just couldn't understand why the orcs was raising in numbers or why the spiders were becoming bolder. The elf looked down on his leg, which was bruised and bloodied after the close combat he had had with a spider. The elf lay down on his bed and fell asleep.**_

* * *

I've been praying such a long time,  
It's the only way to hide the fear  
What's another year?_**

What's another year,  
For someone who's lost everything that he owns?  
What's another year,  
For someone who's getting used to being alone?

* * *

Calenglîn glanced up after a few hours. The trees of Lothlórien were close now. He would be within the boarder by tomorrow.  
The wizard/elf/hero threw out his mind all around him. Not a soul except Snowflame. Good. But now it was time for sleep.**_

* * *

I've been crying such a long time,  
With such a lot of pain in every tear_**

What's another year?  
For someone who is getting used to being alone,  
What's another year?  
For someone who is getting used to being alone,  
What's another year?  
For someone who is getting used to being alone…

_What's another year – Johnny Logan_.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter but I'm overworked and I have a writers block.  
/J.D

* * *

REVIWERS:  
----------  
**Vasaio**: Yep, I'm 14! And proud of it!  
----------  
**DarkenedProngs**: High School? I'm swedish so I'm not sure whatyou means... But I'm inClass 8A.  
----------  
**Illeanah**: You're sure it will pass? It's soon Christmas Holiday, yay! We get's our grades soon! _panic_  
----------  
**lily**: Thanks!  
----------  
**Sweet-single**: Thanks, I still has a bit difficulty with some english words. Afterall, I'm just a little swedish girl who has studied english for 5 years.  
----------  
**ariachan85**: High, my friend, High! _wink_

* * *


	4. Manwë, Yavanna & Legolas

**The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Four: Manwë, Yavanna & Legolas  
**

* * *

**Calenglîn glanced up after a few hours. The trees of Lothlórien were close now.  
He would be within the boarder by tomorrow.  
The wizard/elf/hero threw out his mind all around him.  
Not a soul except Snowflame. Good. But now it was time for sleep.**

* * *

When Calenglîn opened his eyes again he only saw blue.  
It took him a moment to understand that it was a pair of eyes he was looking at.  
With a small yelp he moved away from the eyes.

The owner of the eyes backed away as well when it realised that the dark haired elf was awake.  
"Who are you?" Calenglîn asked. The blond elf in front of him smiled slightly.  
"My name is Legolas Thranduilíon, Prince of Mirkwood" he said with a nod of his head. "But who are you?"

Calenglîn eyed the Prince for a moment. "I am Elladír Elanoríon, Ranger of the North" he said and nodded to the prince.  
Then he sat down on the grass (They were in the middle of a field) and crossed his legs in an Indian style.  
He raised an eyebrow at Legolas in invitation to sit down. The prince accepted.

"Sooo…" Calenglîn (now named Elladír) said, "Any idea of why we are here?" Legolas shrugged but was interrupted by a new voice before he could answer.  
"You are here to meet each other so you can recognise each other when you meet in the real world." The voice was of a male.  
Both Legolas and Elladír shot up from the grass in surprise and turned around.

In front of them stood two persons, a male and a female.  
The male had long black hair and light blue/silver eyes which seemed to swirl. He was tall, around 6'2, and very handsome.  
He was dressed in a royal blue tunic and dark blue leggings.

The female had blond hair with light green streaks in it and she had hazel eyes.  
She was a little shorter than the male, around 6 feet.  
She was dressed in a forest green dress with yellow ribbon around her middle, the ends hanging down on the front of the skirt. Both of them had the pointed ears of the elves.

The woman smiled softly at them.  
"Do not be afraid my children." She said, "My name is Yavanna and my friends name is Manwë."  
Legolas eyes widened, "My lady! Long has it been since you last called me, I had forgotten your fair face. Forgive me my Lady!" he said chocked.

Yavanna smiled at the blonde prince, "Do not despair, my child. I am not cross with you, for it indeed has been long since I last needed you. 624 years I believe?"  
Legolas nodded, "Yes My lady" he replied.

Elladír frowned, "I think you lost me by the time Prince Legolas started talking" he murmured.  
Manwë laughed, "Do not be dismayed, my child, for these two is alike as mother and son! Both just as confusing".  
At this both Yavanna and Legolas turned and frowned at The King of the Valar.

"Be quiet Manwë!" they said together. Elladír and Manwë just laughed.

**_TBC  
_**

**_

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! After Writers block's and annoying dokument destroying Computors...Chapter four!  
Whew!

* * *

**Illeanah**

raven-warrior05

Shinigami Clara

Wraith

JuMiKu (The offer is still on if you want to!)

**XyBulmaXy**

realdarkangel

alwaysariyana  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 


	5. Manwë, Yavanna & Legolas II

_The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Five: Manwë, Yavanna & Legolas II_

* * *

**Elladír frowned, "I think you lost me by the time Prince Legolas started talking" he murmured. Manwë laughed, "Do not be dismayed, my child, for these two are alike as mother and son! Both just as confusing". At this both Yavanna and Legolas turned and frowned at The King of the Valar. **

"Be quiet Manwë!" they said together. Elladír and Manwë just laughed.

* * *

After a minute Elladír stopped laughing and sat closer to Legolas, not really sure about what to think of Manwë and Yavanna. "Hîr nín, Hiril nín, If I may, why exactly are we here?" the blonde prince asked the two Valar.  
Súlimo and Kementári shared a look full of secrecy. Yavanna smiled at Legolas, "It is not yet time for the two of you to know yet. The time will come when you will know"

* * *

**_If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
Open your eyes and look at the day,  
You'll see things in a different way. _**

Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.

* * *

Legolas only nodded, while Elladír sighed frustrated. Why was it always so hard to get the answers he wanted!  
_Do not be frustrated my child. You will get your answers soon_ Elladír jumped when the voice spoke in his head. It was the voice of Manwë, yet the Valar had not opened his mouth. What was going on!

Manwë smiled at him. _You see child, I have the same gift as you. I can speak mentally to another person and unlike you, I can block my gift so I don't see the life of everyone I look in the eye_ Elladír raised an eyebrow at the dark haired god. _Oh? And how do you do that, if I may ask Hîr nín? _

* * *

**_Why not think about times to come,  
And not about the things that you've done,  
If your life was bad to you,  
Well, just think what tomorrow will do. _**

So don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.

* * *

_I believe that the wizards of you realm call it Occlumency_ Manwë murmured dryly. Elladír stared at him, _Oh, you mean that shit that they tried to teach me? That didn't help one bit? _. Manwë nodded before he turned to the other two who was staring at them with surprise. "The dawn is coming, and the two of you must wake soon." He said. Yavanna nodded and turned to the elf and the half-elf, "New adventures awaits you, little ones. You must now awake and meet them." She said and kissed them on the forehead.

A strange feeling filled Elladír as she said this. It was a felling that showed that His mind was awake but his body was still asleep. The last thing he remembered before he awoke was the two Valar, standing beside each other. "Namárië!" they cried and with that, Elladír woke up.

* * *

**_All I want is to see you smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
I know you don't believe that it's true,  
I never meant any harm to you. _**

So don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,

* * *

Legolas Thranduilíon sat up in his king-sized bed. He shook his head slowly to get the cobwebs of sleep to disappear. "That was a strange dream" he whispered to himself. Then, he jumped when there was a knock on his door. "The king requests your presence in his study, my prince!" one of the servants called through the door. "Tell my father I will be there momentarily!" he called back as he got out of the bed.

The last thing that he thought of before he walked into his fathers study was those green eyes…

* * *

**_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,  
'Cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _**

Don't you look back,  
Don't you look back,  
Don't you look back,  
Don't you look back,  
Don't you look back.

**- Don't Stop** Fleetwood Mac

* * *

And for all you who is wondering...YES it is **LEGOLAS/CALENGLÎN**!

* * *

**Shinigami Clara**

Sweet-single

shecat

arsenic-graffiti

Kitta-Baby

()

midnightangel20  



	6. Lothlórien

**The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Six: **_**Lothlórien (at last!)  
**_

**

* * *

**Blue eyes narrowed and the pale eyebrows were drawn together.  
If the elf hadn't seen the green eyes of the riding, dark haired elf below, he would have said that it was one of the Lords Elladan or Elrohir. But nay, this one was much younger and (apparently) more serious that the twin sons of Elrond. 

Haldir, the March warden of Lothlórien, nodded to his brothers and the other wardens before they dropped to the ground, completely surrounding Elladír.  
Snowflame, who was completely taken by surprise, reared and almost threw the elfling off. In a desperate try to remain in the saddle, Elladír took the reins in a death grip and pressed his knees and tights tightly to the spooked horse.

But this only seemed to agitate the horse further and soon Elladír couldn't hold on anymore and was thrown off his horse and onto the hard ground. With a hard **_Thud!_** He landed on the ground and everyone stopped moving, even Snowflame.  
Elladír only lay on the ground as he tried to catch his breath that had been knocked from him in the fall. A second after he felt the blinding pain from his left arm.

The young elf took a deep breath before he looked down at his arm. A small but noticeable whimper escaped his mouth as he saw the bone sticking out of his arm.  
This got Rúmil, the youngest brother of Haldir, going. The blond elf ran over to the fallen one and knelt beside him.  
"Shh, lay still, little one." He soothed "do not move your arm, for you will only hurt it more".  
The others had to hide their smiles when Elladír gave Rúmil a look that screamed "DUH!"

"You know, I may be young by your standards, but I DO know something about healing" Elladír ground out.  
Someone chuckled softly at Elladír's remark and the elf came into sight.  
This one was looking like Rúmil, but maybe a little older than the (according to Elladír) annoying elf. The strange elf turned to the other one.  
"Rúmil, nín lasto. Bado uin mén". _Listen to me. Move out of the way>_ the second elf said. The crazy (in Elladír's opinion) elf, Rúmil, moved out of the way.

Elladír, who had started to waver in and out of consciousness, didn't really notice the new elf at first, not until he was leaning over the dark haired elf.  
Orophin smiled gently at the younger elf as the emerald green eyes focused on his face.  
"Mae govannen, tither pen. Orophin Eneth nín, Im sí nestad gen". _Well met, little one. My name is Orophin; I'm here to heal/help you.>_

Elladír nodded slowly, as if his head would fall off his head if he moved it too fast.  
"Elladír Elanoríon eneth nín. Hannon le" he managed to gasp out before the welcomed darkness took him.

Orophin and Haldir looked down at the unconscious elf.  
"Orophin, Rúmil, take the little one to the city and get his arm healed. We will send the horse and the satchel after you." Haldir said to his brothers, "Make haste, before the bone begins to mend and they have to break it again to heal it"

Rúmil and Orophin nodded their understanding, and Orophin scooped up the young elf in his arms before he and Rúmil began towards the city of Caras Galadhon.

_**TBC  
**_

**

* * *

**

**In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards the company. "_Welcome to Caras Galadhon!_".**

* * *

In my Swedish copy of the book, Haldir says the same BUT they have written the name of the city wrong!  
It's like this in my book: (I take it in English for you)

* * *

**In their many-tiered branches and amid their ever-moving leaves countless lights were gleaming, green and gold and silver. Haldir turned towards the company. "_Welcome to Caras _**Caladon**".**

* * *

The first sentence was taken from a picture I found on internet :  
http/elfwood(dot)lysator(dot)liu(dot)se(slash)art(slash)s(slash)i(slash)sidhanniel(slash)c04aprhaldir(dot)jpg(dot)html

Many thanks and big hugs to my reviewers:

**alwaysariyana  
**realdarkangel  
**JuMiKu  
**Sweet-single  
**Pendecardiel  
**gummybearsforever  
**Aine Indil Potter**  
tubbataha  
**ApocSM**  
Yana5  
**Adnexus  
**Selene Ravenclaw Slytherin  
**athenakitty  
**christine  
**Twin Tails Speed**  
Fear Of Apathy


	7. Family Ties

**The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter seven:** _Family Ties  
_

* * *

The dark haired elleth took the cool cloth out of the basin and wrung it out. She laid it on the young elf's forehead.  
"I always thought that your brothers idea of 'welcoming' was really stupid!" she said to the blonde elf beside her.  
Rúmil smiled a little, "Everyone do, but Haldir never listen to anyone but the Lord and the Lady." He said "You know this Arwen"  
Arwen sighed and nodded. "Aye, I know my friend, I know".

The Lady of Imladris looked down at the unconscious elfling at the bed.  
"Does anyone know why the little one was travelling alone? Or why he is here?" she asked.  
Rúmil nodded, "Aye, a letter to the Lady fell out of the little one's satchel when Lenwë gave it to Orophin before. It was from you father" The blonde replied.

Arwen nodded thoughtfully, "Why would father send someone so young? Why not one of my brothers?"  
Rúmil shook his head, "I don't know my friend." He said but was interrupted by the entrance of Lady Galadriel & Lord Celeborn.  
Galadriel had a letter clutched in her hand, "Rúmil, please leave us. I must speak to my granddaughter." She said.  
Rúmil nodded, sketching a bow to the Lord and Lady and smiled at Arwen before he departed to find Orophin to update him on the elfling's condition.

Arwen saw the worry and anxiety in her grandmother's face, even if Rúmil hadn't.  
She walked towards Galadriel and put a hand on her arm. "Nanitta, Ce Mae?" she asked gently, feeling the tightness in the muscles under her hand. "I am well, little one. Do not worry about me" The daughter of Finarfin reassured her granddaughter.  
Arwen only offered a raised eyebrow, looking very much like her father Elrond.

Galadriel only took away the hand on her arm before she walked over to the young elf in the bed.  
She looked down at him, many questions racing through her mind. Could Elrond be right? Was Lady Vairë right? They both believed the same. Could this child really be the only child of her little Elanor?  
A pale hand found its way to the dark hair of the elfling. Did he have his father's hair colour? Probably.  
The baby Galadriel remembered had had bright red hair.

As she stroked the dark hair, she spoke softly to the child.  
"Little one, it is time to rise. The day is at its peak. Wake up, son of Elanor".  
Behind her back Arwen's eyes widened. Son of Elanor! Was this her cousin? Celeborn saw her chock and laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

The young elf in the bed slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Galadriel.  
"My lady, you called me. I come. What does the Lady command?" Galadriel looked down in the green eyes of the elfling, Elanor's green eyes.  
"Do not walk in the shadows of the unknown, little one." She said softly.  
"Which shadows would that be, my lady?" Elladír asked.

"The ones where thou does not know of your heritage, Son of Elanor, Daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Prince of Lothlórien"

**_TBC  
_**

* * *

SCHEEZZE! Who DIDN'T see that one coming from 25 miles ahead! sarcastic  
This must be the fastest chapter ever! (that I posted, mind you). 9 days since the last chapter. New record!

Hugs and kisses to the few who reviewed: cries PLEASE REVIEW!

**Yana5  
JuMiKu  
realdarkangel  
Twin Tails Speed  
Olaf74  
The Dark Flame  
yllom21  
**

* * *


	8. Conversations of the Mind

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Eight: Conversations of the Mind  
--------------------------------------  
Elladír closed his eyes tightly.

"I shall not pretend to know about my mother's heritage, my lady. For I know very little about the woman herself, and thus don't have anything to judge her from" he whispered, knowing that the other elves would hear it clear as day.

Arwen, who had awoken from her chock, frowned.

"Tell me cousin, how can you not know her? Do you not live with her, and your father?" She asked, puzzled.

Elladír shook his head, "Nay my lady, I do not live with them, as they do not longer wander on this side of Lord Mandos Halls."

Celeborn inhaled sharply, so it was true; His little flower did not live, but apparently lived long enough to bore the world a new son.

Elladír's green eyes were suddenly staring into Celeborn's own sea-blue eyes. **_Do not grieve for my mother, for she did not go down without a fight._**

Celeborn stared when he heard the elfling's voice in his head.

"_Herves nín_, It seems like that our youngest grandson has inherit you gift of mind speech" Celeborn spoke softly into the silence.

Arwen and Galadriel turned both abruptly towards the two males. "Is this true, _Tither el_?" asked Galadriel.

"Aye, _Hiril nín_. I have the gift of Mind Speech." _And,_ Elladír mused _It may come in handy one day._

_

* * *

Are you sure my lady Vána? _

Positive, do not doubt me my child.

  
But who would be his mate? He has never told me of anyone!

That may be because he himself does not know. My sister has been gloating about it for several days now. It's highly annoying.

I do not doubt that. My son can be the same from time to time.

Wait for a minute, Yavanna is here. Ooh! Incoming news! Seems like the little ranger just got to know that he is a prince!

………

Congratulations! You have a Son-In-Law-To-be!

Thranduil threw his head back and laughed, just as Legolas walked into his study to leave a rapport of the border guard.  
Legolas only raised an eyebrow at his father. After all, this is quite normal.

For Thranduil, that's it.

* * *

_Herves nín---_My Wife.  
_Tither el---_Little Star.  
_Hiril nín---_My Lady.

_Vána---_the Ever-Young. Yavanna's younger sister, the spouse of Oromë.

* * *

Sweethearts!  
I'm sorry about the delay, but I have two big end-of-term exams to prepare for. If I do not well on these exams, then mum & dad is going to ban me from the internet for two months! I hope you understand.

My Rewievers (who are 12now. the last time only 7 reviewed! Yay!)

alwaysariyana (_'Short as always' was that an insult? Confused)_  
Olaf74  
athenakitty (_Nay, It will not be Haldir who is going to teach Elladír things. Even **I** do not know who it was that took Elanor)_  
Yana5  
Twin Tails Speed  
The Dark Flame  
Fear Of Apathy  
JuMiKu (_Hi girl! I hope the Canary Islands was warm and fun!_)  
Scarlet Ice Cascading  
shadowdreamer Lady Fate  
christine  
Touch of the Wind (_Thanks!_)


	9. The Eldar

**The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Nine: The Eldar  
**

* * *

After an lengthy conversation with his newfound grandparents and cousin (even if he still didn't really believed it yet), Elladír was attacked by one of the healers/wardens. It was an elleth named Artanis Tasartir who was a part time healer, part time warden at the boarder patrol.

Artanis has long golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She was clad in a dress, but Elladír could see a bit of leggings underneath when she moved. She was, as Elladír soon found out, one of Arwen's best friends in Lothlórien.

**I've seen the moon  
and the first sunrise  
I'll leave it to the memories  
and kiss the wind goodbye. **

For the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of doom.

Artanis forced Elladír to sit still while she looked over his broken arm.

"Well my prince" Elladír winced, "It seems to be healing well, and you will soon be able to swing that sword of yours around again." She said as she looked it over.

The bone had been put in place again and the place the bone had been sticking out through was stitched closed. The arm had been bandaged and put in a sling. True to his elvish heritage, Elladír healed fast and the bone would be whole again within one to two days.

Elladír smiled shyly,"Thank you Lady Artanis". The elleth smiled back at him,  
"It was my pleasure, my prince".

Elladír winced yet again.

**I've tasted poison  
when I drank the wine of fate  
but the fear was in my heart  
I realized too late  
the house of spirits call.**

**For the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of the doom**.

Elladír descended the spiralling stairs slowly; as he was unsure of what he was suppose to do once he had touched the ground.

_'Oh, c'mon El!'_ he thought, _'Just do what you would do at Hogwarts. Wander around a bit, and if you becomes lost; contact Arwen and ask where the hell you are!'_  
Of course, at Hogwarts he had never been able to contact anyone for help with his mind. Oh well.

Slowly Elladír's thoughts drifted to Hogwarts and the wizard world.

Did they miss him? Had they even noticed that he was gone? Did they believe him to be dead? Had school started? Did the order try to find him? Did His friends?

A tousled mass of questions tumbled around inside his head. Why did life have to be so hard?

**High's the fee  
Soon my spirit will return  
Welcome dawn  
Your light will take me home **

I say farewell

Suddenly Elladír stopped and looked around. He panicked for a moment when he didn't recognize anything around him.  
Fabulous! Here he was, a stranger to these woods and completely lost! Wonderful.

Suddenly, only one word was spoken.

"Satané!"

**To the Eldar  
I'm trapped inside this dream  
Of the Eldar's  
Song of doom.**

* * *

TBC.

Well, Well. Look at this. It took all of _looks at the clock_ 45 minutes to do! New record I believe.

Satané is french for Damn. We can pretend that he heard it from Fleur Delacore in 4th year.

The song is namned **The Eldar** and is done by **Blind Guardian**.

* * *

My reviewers:

**alwaysariyana**

Yana5

The Insane Blue Rubber Ducky

realdarkangel

Fear Of Apathy

Twin Tails Speed

Touch of the Wind

athenakitty

JuMiKu

**Ocelot12**

The Dark Flame  



	10. The 'Prince Shit'

The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Ten: _The 'Prince Shit'_

* * *

Elladír looked around the clearing. Where the hell was he? 

He sighed, "Great! I'm lost. Now what?"

Had being told that Lothlórien was one of the safest places in Middle-Earth, Elladír simply decided to continue wandering around until he found someone.

For the next half an hour Elladír only saw trees, trees and (_Surprisingly_) more trees. Thenhe suddenly heard voices and (what he thought) the sound of bowstrings being released and arrows hitting the target.

The young elf's face lit up with a smile and he hurried towards the sounds. The closer he came, the louder became the sounds.

At last Elladír stood just outside of a clearing where practising targets had been mounted on a couple of trees, luckily not the trees in front of our little princeling.

In the clearing stood Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin, All with bows in hand. Elladír looked on while Haldir notched an arrow to his bow and with deadly accuracy hit the target in the middle. Elladír was deeply impressed with the skill Haldir had with the bow.

Elladír took a step to the side to be able to see the targets better, but a twig snapped under his foot. As one, the three brothers turned to Elladír's side of the clearing, bows ready.

"Who's there?" Haldir called and took a step forwards.

Elladír held up his right hand (as the other was broken) in the air as he entered the clearing.

"It's only me" He said quietly. The three brothers quickly lowered the bows.  
"My prince! Forgive us; we did not know it was you" Haldir said, dismayed over that he had wielded a weapon on the prince.

Elladír winced, "_Valar_! Not that Prince shit, please!" he begged.  
Orophin raised an eyebrow. "I can't stand it! I mean, one second you are a normal ranger, then POFF! A prince!" Elladír groaned as he rubbed his temples, this '_prince shit_' was giving him a headache.

"You didn't know you were a prince?" This came from Rúmil (A.K.A "The Crazy Elf"). Elladír shook his head, "Nay, I did not. I thought I was a normal..." here he paused, frowned a little "...well, almost normal, boy!"

Haldir frowned, "Boy? My Prin…Elladír, how old _are_ you?" he asked.  
Surely he couldn't be below the age of 50, which was the legal coming of age of the elves.

Elladír blinked at the question. "Well, I'm going to turn 17 next summer. Why?"

The three brothers only stared at him. This elf was still a child!

**_TBC_**

* * *

After two days of trying, this thing finally got the document up!  
I have sommer holiday right now, so maybe the chapters comes a little faster, but do not get your hopes up. 

I have thought up a small thing (Amazingly as it is), can't everone who reviews also tell which country you come from? I have always wanted to know.  
I'm from Sweden if someone didn't know that!

**My Reviewers!**

Touch of the Wind

realdarkangel

Yana5

Twin Tails Speed

JuMiKu

The Dark Flame

Ocelot12

ayame narue (_Well, my French dictionary says that it is "Satané"_)

GenkaiFan

PaddycakePadfoot

Itty bitty evil ringy of doom

TanyaPotter (_**Review #100!**_)

gaul1


	11. Laughter & Letters

_The Ranger, Calenglîn II  
Chapter Eleven: Laughter & Letters  
_

* * *

Elladír threw himself on his bed with a growl.

"Why in the name of the Valar did I tell them my age! WHY? Ever since I told them, they have been mothering me! And in the name of Mordor Arwen, **STOP LAUGHING**!"

Arwen, who sat on the floor near the fire, only nodded her head but didn't stop laughing.  
Elladír just glared at her, which (of course) got her started again.

"But didn't you see his" _giggle_ "face when you" _laugh_ "told him to get the hell out of your study?" Arwen collapsed in giggles again.

Elladír shifted on the bed so he lay upside down with his head and shoulders over the foot of the bed.  
"As a matter of fact, I did" Then suddenly he grinned, "I'm good, ain't I?"

Arwen nodded, "Aye, you are!" she said and the two young elves started to laugh yet again.  
Elladír stuck out a hand and they High-Fived.

Outside the window the rain kept falling.

* * *

Elladír stared at Ireth, his history tutor, as she droned on about the first age.

With the perfected look, he had her believing that he found this very interesting. While, in truth he thought that it was the most boring subject on earth (well, Middle Earth).

In the middle of the history of Gondolin someone knocked on the door.  
'_YES! My saviour!_' Elladír thought as the door opened and revealed Arwen behind it.

"Elladír, Nanitta wants you to come to her study. It was something of great importance, I believe" the elleth said.

Elladír smiled. "Thank you 'Wennie. I will leave at once."

Then he turned to Ireth, "Forgive me Lady Ireth, but the Lady calls. Maybe we can roll this up and continue it tomorrow?" he asked as he rose to leave.

"Of course my prince" Ireth replied.

Elladír twitched.

* * *

"Grandmother? You wanted to see me?"

Elladír stood in the doorway to Galadriel's study. The daughter of Finarfin looked at her grandson.

"Yes, Little One." Elladír twitched again.  
"I need you to take this letter to Mirkwood. To the King Thranduil to be more exact." Galadriel said and showed him the letter she held in her hand.

_  
Meddling much, 'Riel?_

Galadriel smirked mentally, _No, not at all Vairë, not at all._

"When shall I leave then?" Elladír asked with a sigh.  
Galadriel rose and embraced her grandson.  
"As soon as you may, I need that letter in Thranduil's hands as soon as possible"

Elladír nodded and moved towards the door. "I shall start packing. I will leave at first light" and with that he was gone.

Galadriel sighed, "Good luck my little one. May the Valar be with you."

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that went well. Part 2 is now finished. And Thanks to JuMiKu who helped me with the start of this chapter!

And please, continue to tell which country you are from!

My Reviewers!  
  
TanyaPotter

Fear Of Apathy

-Jess-Emrys-BLack-

Twin Tails Speed

JuMiKu

gothikflower

realdarkangel

Tora no Tenshi

The Dark Flame

Touch of the Wind


End file.
